The Legend of the Four Smugglers: Crenain Attacked
by JadeShadow14
Summary: SW world, not SW characters. The four greatest smugglers in the galaxy decide to take a break on their home planet when it is attacked by the most feared man in the entire universe!
1. Part 1

A/N- This is originally based on Star Wars. Smugglers on the run from Boba Fett constantly and taking a break. 

The Legend of the Four Smugglers: Crenain Attacked 

"On final approach to Crenain." Christopher Crain told the other three smugglers: Jasmine Crain, Shadow, and Tiger Eye through the comm system. They were all in their own ships going to Crenain to take a rest from their smuggling job. In her ship the Shadow Cat, Jasmine looked at her home planet. Unknown to most of the inhabitants, Jasmine and her twin brother Chris were the Royal Prince and Princess, heirs to the throne of Crenain. Though everyone knew they were smugglers, they still provided the four shelter. 

In the Crimson Lightning, Chris commed his sister privately. "You miss it don't you, Jas?" he asked quietly. 

"Yes, I do Chris. Don't you?" Jasmine answered her twin slowly. 

"In a way." Chris said after a moment. "Where are we gonna land this time?" he asked after he opened the com system again. 

"How about the outskirts of the capitol?" Shadow asked. 

"You mean Talis? Well, sure why not?" Jasmine answered. 

"Alright, fine with me." Chris said as the Shadow Cat, Blade and Shadow 

Razor followed the Crimson Lightning to their hideout on the outskirts of Talis. 

After she shut down her ship, Jasmine went over to the Crimson Lightning when Chris came out. They waited almost a minute when Shadow joined them from the Shadow Razor and Tiger Eye from the Blade slowly walked over. "Chris and I have to go to the governor's quarters and speak with him. That okay?" Jasmine asked Tiger Eye and Shadow. 

Tiger Eye thought for a moment. Then the former merchant smiled mischievously, "Of course." 

Shadow laughed. "What are you thinking?" he asked suspiciously. 

Tiger Eye tried to look innocent, "Nothing." 

"Yeah right!" The other three said simultaneously. Then they all laughed. 

When they stopped, Chris said, "Well, we have to go now. We'll come back as soon as possible." The twins then walked off into the city leaving Tiger Eye and Shadow to hide the ships as best they could. 

*

"Governor Heiley." Jasmine and Chris said as they bowed to the governor. Governor Heiley nodded to them in return. 

"I take it you have something important to tell me otherwise you'd be bothering someone else." the Governor said coldly. 

"I'm glad to see you too, gov. You know very well who we are and have no right to treat us like that, you got it?" Jasmine said in the same tone. 

"You two don't scare me. The people would never side with you against me even if you are the long lost Prince and Princess. You're criminals!" Heiley spat. 

"They seem to take us in without complaint. We're not here to put you out of office, you know we chose not to take the throne. Now, what we want to know is-." Jasmine was interrupted as Captain Forden, leader of the Crenain military burst into the room. 

"Sir," the captain said saluting the governor, "we have a problem." 

"You are?" Jasmine asked. 

"Sir?" Forden looked at Heiley. 

"It's alright. Jasmine, this is Captain Forden, the leader of Crenain's military. Governor Heiley said with a sigh. "Oh, this is her brother Christopher." 

Captain Forden nodded to them, "Pleasure." 

"Now, what's wrong?" Heiley asked the captain. 

The captain's face became angry. "Sir, one of Admiral Teaston's cadets was found snooping around the military command center. When he found out we knew who he was, he fled. Probably back to Teaston." 

"Are you sure it's Admiral Teaston?" Chris finally spoke up. He let his sister do the talking with the politicians, but speaking to the captain of the military was another matter. 

"Christopher, do not question what Captain Forden says!" Heiley snapped. The Governor of Crenain hated the Prince and Princess. They could easily put him out of office and the only way to ensure his political safety, he must keep their true identity a secret. But now that someone of great importance was here, they had to take his orders unless they wanted Forden to know that they were the heirs to the throne. Chris glared at Heiley know his schemes full well. 

Captain Forden looked at Chris. "Yes, I'm positive he was one of Admiral Teaston's men. Do you know who Teaston is?" 

Chris answered, "Of course I know who he is. Teaston invaded my home twelve years ago and killed my parents." 

Forden frowned. "You lived in the palace?" Jasmine and Chris looked at each other. "Twelve years ago Admiral Teaston invaded Crenain's palace and in the attack, the King and Queen were killed. Are you by any chance the-." 

"No! Of course they aren't!" Governor Heiley interrupted. If Forden found out who they were he'd lose his job for sure. "They're just criminals, lowlifes from another world." 

Jasmine shook her head angrily. "No, we are not from a different planet! And we are not lowlifes! We don't just smuggle for the heck of it! We need our job!" she shouted. 

"But you're a princess!" Governor Heiley shouted back just as angrily. Then he covered his mouth. He'd said those words without a thought. 

"You are the Prince and Princess of Crenain?" Captain Forden asked, a look of hurt all over his face. 

Jasmine took a deep breath. "Hard to believe isn't it?" 

Captain Forden shook his head, "So smugglers are what you've become? Then you are dead to us. Governor, meet me at the command center." The Governor nodded. "Good day to you." Then Forden walked out the door. 

"Now you've done it!" Chris yelled. "You told him who we are! I oughtta-." 

"Chris," his sister interrupted, "no one will find out. Forden is too ashamed of what we've become to tell anyone." 

"You have a point. So Heiley, you got off easy. But still, if that captain tells anyone-." Chris threatened. 

"I know, I know. You'll run me out of office. Trust me, I know." Heiley said quietly. 

"That's not exactly what I meant-." Chris began wickedly. 

Jasmine smiled in spite of herself. "Then you'll happily tell us what goes on in the meeting this afternoon with Forden, right?" 

"Of course. Now, can you leave me to my more important matters?" Heiley asked aggravated. 

"Yes. We'll be back tomorrow gov." Jasmine said as she and Chris walked out the door. When they were finally alone, Jasmine turned on Chris, "Why is it that you always lose your head around politicians?" 

Chris narrowed his eyes. "I do not lose my head!" 

"You do too. You practically gave away the fact that we are-." 

"It was an accident, alright? Everyone makes mistakes!" 

"I know. I'm sorry, I just didn't want that captain finding out." They walked back to the ships silently. 

"So, how'd your meeting with the governor go?" Tiger Eye questioned them as the twins strode up to their friends. 

"Not too good. Admiral Teaston seems to be back though." Chris said as he grabbed a tool asnd began to repair a broken robot that was in the cargo area of their stronghold. 

"Admiral Teaston? Wasn't he the guy who killed your parents and made you orphans?" Shadow asked sitting down next to Jasmine. 

"Yes. Unfortunately though, the captain of Crenain's military now knows who we are." she said. 

"Well, don't worry too much about it. If Admiral Teaston is here, then we're gonna have a fight on our hands." Tiger Eye said. 

Jasmine's comm unit began to signal for her. "Excuse me for a moment." she said and stepped outside. "Yes?" 

"Jasmine Crain, this is Governor Heiley." The Governor, by his voice, seemed extremely upset. 

"What is it gov?" she asked. 

"After that meeting with Captain Forden, we recieved a signal from Admiral Teaston himself. As you know, Teaston has taken over many other planets in three distant systems and it seems his eyes are again set on Crenain." Heiley's voice was barely audible and Jasmine had to raise the volume on her comm in order to hear him. 

"So he's attacking Crenain?" Jasmine aksed after awhile. 

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Heiley paused for a moment. "And personally, I'm terrified of him. Oh, what am I going to do?" he sobbed. "He's requested to meet with the leader of this planet and I'm in no condition to do so." Heiley was deffinitely crying now. 

"Calm down Heiley." Jasmine soothed. She didn't know what to do now. She wanted to help him but still didn't want to reveal herself. Finally she said, "Would it be alright if Shadow and I went with you when you meet Teaston?" 

Heiley's sobs quietened enough for him to say, "I'd like that." 

"Okay. What time has he requested the meeting?" 

"Two o'clock tomorrow afternoon. Is that fine?" 

"Yes. Shadow and I will meet you at your quarters tomorrow afternoon at one fourty-five. See you then." Jasmine clicked off her comm unit. 

"What was that all about?" Shadow asked as he came outside. 

She sighed. "Tomorrow we are to meet with Admiral Teaston." 

A/N- Hope you liked it. Please R&R!  
  



	2. Part II

"You know what Jasmine?" Shadow asked while they were walking to the governor's quarters. "You have a soft heart. How could you let him talk you into this? He's just gonna betray you and make you deal with Teaston."  
  
"You know I hate it when someone comes to me and begs for help." Jasmine said.  
  
"Yeah, and it's hard to believe that you're a smuggler." Shadow muttered.  
  
Finally, they arrived at the building. Waiting outside Heiley's door, the Governor himself soon joined them and together they made their way to the Grand Audience Chamber. Heiley was ringing his hands. Jasmine smiled and then placed a hand on his. "Stop. Everything's gonna be fine. Shadow and I are here to make sure nothing happens." The governor nodded and put his hands behind his back. Soon, there was a loud knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Heiley said hoarsely. The door slid slowly open. In strode Admiral Teaston, one of the most evil men in the entire galaxy. "Please, make yourself comfortable." the governor said and ushered the admiral to his seat. When he was sure Teaston was at least semi happy, he took his own seat. Jasmine and Shadow then stood behind him, one on either side.  
  
When they were all settled, Admiral Teaston spoke. "It seems you have brought your personal body guards, hm?" Shadow opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by a glance from Jasmine. "Now, I have come here on war terms." Heiley swallowed hard. This was what he was afraid of. "You may either surrender now or plunge into a hopeless war against me."  
  
"You don't understand, Crenain is peaceful! We wouldn't stand a chance!" Heiley exclaimed.  
  
"My point exactly. So what's the use in fighting? You know you're going to lose." Admiral Teaston smiled wickedly.  
  
Heiley started to speak but Jasmine interrupted him. "That's not true. We stand more of a chance than you do." she snapped.  
  
"How so?" Teaston asked.  
  
"Because of a certain four people who just happen to be here. There's no way you can win so you might as well go home." Jasmine sneered.  
  
Teaston looked at her through squinted eyes. "You look oddly familiar. Have I seen you before?"  
  
"You bet." she said menacingly. "You attacked my home twelve years ago and killed my parents in the process."  
  
"You're the Princess?" Teaston asked unbelievingly.  
  
"A noble." Jasmine answered carefully.  
  
Teaston looked at Jasmine and then at Shadow. "I know you two! You're two of the four smugglers everyone talks about!"  
  
"Finally, I thought he'd never get it." Shadow said dully. "You're a slow one."  
  
"Shadow!" Heiley hissed. "Do not make him angry!"  
  
"I can't help it." Shadow whispered back.  
  
"I take it you enjoy making fun of me. But when Crenain is mine and you're begging at my feet, I'll show you no mercy." Teaston said in a low, menacing tone. "Governor, I will waste no time in attacking you. Even with the four of them here, you'll soon know what true terror is!" with that, the admiral strode angrily out the door and slammed it shut.  
  
"Whew. Glad the's over." Shadow sighed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Heiley snapped. "We're now under attack! Even with you here we don't stand a chance! You heard what he said!"  
  
"He doesn't know that. There's no way we can be beaten." Shadow said stubbornly. "You know our reputation as the ones who have never been defeated." he was about to say more when both his and Jasmine's comm unit signaled them.  
  
"Shadow? Jasmine?" Chris asked.  
  
"Here." the two answered.  
  
"Enemy ships spotted heading your way."  
  
"I guess he really meant what he said." Shadow muttered.  
  
"Duh." Jasmine rolled her eyes.  
  
"Tiger Eye and I will be there as soon as possible. Do you have any weapons?"  
  
"Just two blasters." Jasmine responded.  
  
There was a silence. Finally, "We're on our way. When we come we'll create a diversion so you and the governor can get out of there. Meet up with us as soon as possible. Good luck." Chris said grimly.  
  
"You too." She switched off her comm unit and Shadow did the same. "My guess is that those ships are coming to kill the three of us so we have to move now." Heiley and the two smugglers ran out the door to the nearest elevator.   
  
Her comm signaled. "Jas?" It was Chris again.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Ground troops headed your way. Can you aquire a transport?"  
  
Jasmine looked at Heiley. "Do you have a transport that we can use to escape?"  
  
The governor nodded. "At the main docking bay."  
  
"Yes. Chris, are you almost here?"  
  
"No, afraid not. We got held up. The Blade needed a quick restart. Oh no! Jasmine, we just recieved word from the security of the building your in. You have less than ten minutes to get out of there! They're setting explosives!" Chris shouted.  
  
"Gotta go, talk to you later." she ended the transmission agian. Finally the elevator stopped. The three then ran out and to the main docking bay. "Which one?"  
  
Shadow squinted, trying to think. "That one!" he pointed. quickly they boarded the speeder, Jasmine in the pilots seat.  
  
"You don't mind do you?" she asked her friend.  
  
"Nope, I'd rather take out the enemy." he smiled with his blaster in hand. Jasmine then handed him her own. "Heiley, stay down." the governor ducked.  
  
"Jasmine! The timer's set for thirty seconds!" Chris commed again.  
  
Jasmine started up the engine and the speeder flew toward the docking bay doors. There was a thunderous boom when the explosives exploded that shook the entire building. Shortly after, a huge fireball raced after them engulfing everything in flame. "Hurry Jasmine." Shadow urged.  
  
"It won't go any faster." Jasmine dodged other speeders and air transports in her rush to get to the doors. They cleared the docking bay just as the giant flame hit the gas canisters and exploded.  
  
"Jasmine! Shadow!" Chris shouted, hoping what seemed to have happened didn't.  
  
"We're alright." Shadow answered him shakily. "We made it. If this is what happens every time you meet a politician and an angry admiral, remind me not to get involved."  
  
"Looks like you came just in time to give us cover for our escape." Jasmine sighed. "Yup. We'll cover you as best we can but meet back here as soon as possible." Tiger Eye said.  
  
"About time." Tiger Eye spoke through the comm channels the Shadow Cat and Shadow Razor came up behind the Blade and Crimson Lightning.   
  
"Yeah, that stupid Heiley guy wouldn't let us go until he was sure he was safe." Shadow said clearly aggravated. "So how's it up here?"  
  
Chris fired a shot at a speeding enemy vessel from his laser cannons. "Not bad, but we could use some help."  
  
"That's why we're here." Jasmine followed his lead and took out another one.  
  
About an hour later, they had destroyed every enemy ship in sight. "Well, that wasn't too bad." Tiger Eye said proudly.  
  
"Praise yourselves all you want, but you're not even half way to the finish line." a voice crackled through the comm system.  
  
Jasmine narrowed her eyes. "Admiral Teaston."  
  
"Yes, you're quite right. You four have done wel, but not nearly well enough. You see, you've only destroyed the cadets in my fleet. The real battle is just beginning. Now, would you rather save the civilians or destroy me? The choice is yours." Teaston then turned off his line.  
  
"He wouldn't!" Jasmine seethed.  
  
"He would." Shadow said grimly. "Now what? What's the point in saving the planet when there's nobody left alive?"  
  
"Uh-oh. We've got company." Tiger Eye interrupted. "Five assault ships are now orbiting the planet."  
  
"We won't be able to destroy them all before they wipe out a third of the population!" Jasmine cried.  
  
Chris thought for a moment. FInally, "How many remote controlled ships have we got?" he asked.  
  
"Um, six I think." Tiger Eye responded. "Why?"  
  
"We'll have to sacrifice them. While we go after the assault ships, the remotes will intercept the shots fired. That should give us just enough time to take them all out." Chris said.  
  
"Hey, but where is the military?" Shadow wondered. "I mean, it's their planet too. Shouldn't they be helping?"  
  
"They are." Tiger Eye answered. "Look down there. See the ground troops? That's not all Teaston's men you know. Some of them are Captain Forden's soldiers."  
  
"Yeah, and they seem to be holding their own." Jasmine pointed out. "As will we."  
  
"Jasmine? You and Tiger Eye control the remotes while we take these guys down. Ready?" Chris asked.  
  
"Ready!" the other three said.  
  
"Then let's go!" The four of them fleew at maximum speed toward the assault ships. One of them shot a missle at Talis.  
  
"Got it!" Jasmine cried as she directed the first of her remote ships to intercept the missle. The little ship blew up on impact. "We'd better hurry up." By that time, Shadow had taken down one of the assault ships. He let out a whoop and raced towards the next one. Another shot was let out and this time Tiger Eye used his remote to block the shot. Together, he and Jasmine destroyed another assault ship. Not long after that, Chris and Shadow brought another one down.   
  
"This is not so hard!" Chris laughed as he and Jasmine destroyed the fourth. The last one proved tricky though. It sent out s disruptive forcefield that caused the last of the remotes to go haywire and crash into each other. "Uh-oh. Not good." Chris said.  
  
An evil laugh echoed through the comm system. "Now your precious civilians will be killed. Your pathetic attempts to destroy me have failed!" It was Teaston.  
  
"He's on that last ship!" Shadow shouted. Suddenly, another shot was fired. With no more remotes to take the impact, it would surely hit the city. Shadow pulled his ship down and went after it.  
  
"Shadow! What are you doing?" Tiger Eye screamed. The three of them watched in horror as he turned and brought the Shadow Razor into the missle's path. "Shadow, no!" Tiger Eye screamed again, but it was no use, Shadow wouldn't listen. The missle exploded when it hit the hull of the Shadow Razor. Then they saw the ship smoking and pummuling down to crash into the planet. Teaston's laugh sounded through the comm system, tormenting them even further. "No!" the three of them cried.  
  
"Jasmine, see if he's alright!" Chris yelled. "Tiger Eye and I'll take care of Teaston." The Crimson Lightning and Blade flew straight at what seemed to be Teaston's flagship.  
  
Jasmine turned the Shadow Cat around and raced toward the crash site. Leaping out of her ship, she ran over to what was left of the Shadow Razor. "Shadow!" she cried. "Shadow, where are you?" She quickly scanned the area. By the looks of it, there was no hope in finding him alive but she had to try. "Shadow!" she screamed desperately. Then she spotted a figure on the ground. Jasmine ran over to it and realized that it was Shadow, barely alive and unconscious. "It's alright. Everything's gonna be fine." she whispered. She picked up and slung his arm over her shoulder. Slowly she dragged him over to her ship. There was a loud crack and she turned around to see some of Teaston's ground force surround her and Shadow. Jasmine knew if he were conscious and well, they could've defeated them, but with her having to protect Shadow, there was no way for her to win.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Jasmine and Shadow, two of the most wanted criminals in the galaxy. We will get much money for capturing you." the leader said. Jasmine didn't say anything but glared at the man.  
  
"Stop right there!" a strong voice commanded from behind Teaston's general.  
  
"Who are you?" the general spun around to stare face to face with an extremely angry captain.  
  
"I am Captain Forden of Crenain's military. You are under arrest." Teaston's men were then surrounded by Forden's men.  
  
"Captain Forden. I'm so glad to see you." Jasmine said wearily.  
  
"Even though you are a smuggler, Jasmine Crain, you are still the princess." he bowed deeply. "No matter where you are or what you've become, you still have our allegiance. I've figured that out for myself now."  
  
Jasmine beamed. "Even though I didn't want anyone to find out. Well, I guess it doesn't matter now." Then they all laughed.  
  
"Are you sure you can't stay?" Captain Forden asked. They were all packed up and Shadow was already onboard the Shadow Cat.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Jasmine said.  
  
"You come back and visit won't you?" Forden wondered.  
  
"Of course!" Chris exclaimed. "We do live here you know. Jasmine, Tiger Eye, we should get going. We have a mission on Kotack."  
  
"Good bye Captain Forden and Governor Heiley." Jasmine waved.  
  
"See ya!" Tiger Eye saluted.  
  
Captain Forden and Governor Heiley saluted in return. "See you soon." they said.  
  
In addition, with that, the four smugglers again set out to add more fame to their already legendary names.   
  
A/N- Hope you liked it just as much as I enjoyed writing it! If you want me to write a sequel or prequel just add it in your reviews! Thanx and bye for now!   



End file.
